Amorous Annihilation
by The Beautiful Filth
Summary: She expected to spend the adolescence in San Francisco, until she turned eighteen so she could return to San Diego. She didn't expect to discover deep dark secrets that could destroy her once again, and leave a heartbeat forfeit. (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

It was a day of the most intrigue darkness, forever branded in my soul. The person shot all four tires of our Jeep, and gagged Daddy as he went to seek for a tow car. Mommy and I were flabbergasted, yet struggled and retaliated as much as possible against the abduction.

That wasn't a good idea.

The abductor took us to his caravan, dragging us on the way. With three thumps and a bang, he was ready speeding down an I-don't-know what-number-is-it motorway.

I gasped. Being only a whiny 12-year-old on vacation in the Bay Area of San Francisco, not knowing what was happening was the only thought on my head. Stay calm, Titania, crying could do no good now. It might make Mr. Baddie angry and you could die.

I bit my lip and pulled myself together. _Behave, Titania! Try to help Daddy!_ I ordered myself.

Glancing up, I caught a glimpse of Daddy's face. His countenance was twisted in pain and agony. Uneasiness shot through my system as I caught sight of some runny, crimson liquid rolling down the corner of his mouth. Summoning all my stamina I stopped myself from screaming, yet my mind was entangled. I saw Mommy clutching at her shirt, and I suddenly had an idea.

I bit a small fragment off my favorite blouse - white, with a sky blue ribbon printed in the front - and pressed it against Daddy's lips. Blood kept oozing out of the fragment of fabric, staining my fingers. Despite being a phobia of blood, I ignored the viscous, lukewarm blood on my fingertips. I tore another shred of cloth from my shirt and pressed it harder against the first piece of fabric.

Suddenly the car came to a halt. Before I knew it, I was forced brutally out of the caravan, and was greeted by a dark room orated with a deadly atmosphere. The light flickered, and the white light shone from above us, making the room twice as spooky.

I was still dazed at things happening surrounding me. The next thing I knew, I was sitting opposite to Daddy and Mommy. It felt so weird without Daddy or Mommy by my side; yet I didn't expect that the ride in the caravan was the last time on earth I could ever sit next to my beloved parents.

Mr. Baddie took out something dark and shiny. My breath was sucked through my teeth clenched with fear.

It was a revolver.

Wait. That were_ two_ revolvers.

I still remember how Mr. Baddie told Daddy that out fate depended on his very decision.

"Harry Chen. Your pretty wife and cute daughter's lives depend on you." Mr. Baddie grinned in a sinister manner.

"Wh... What do you want me to do?" Daddy feebly asked, his palm clamped against the corner of his mouth where the two pieces from my blouse were soaked in blood.

"Be my guest." Mr. Baddie leaned closer.

"Here are two identical revolvers. One is a lighter while one gives real bullets. Take one, aim at the Bull's eye, and pull the trigger."

I read despair in Daddy's eyes. Augury was written all over his features.

Daddy picked the farther one and did as told.

Nothing but a tiny flame came out.

My heart lurched to the throat as I realized death wasn't far.

With a smile like a snake's bare fangs, Mr. Baddie fired clean into Daddy's forehead with the real revolver. Another ear-deafening shot was clear before I saw Mommy embracing Daddy's corpse with blood oozing out from her raven black mane.

I fainted to my side as a sharp pain tore through me, and drifted into darkness and silence.


	2. Chapter 1

"She could have known already."

"Yeah, but -"

"What?"

"Just in case."

Confused as always, I groggily forced my eyelids open and let light pass through my pupil after an eternal darkness. I ran my eyes through the unfamiliar surroundings - white walls, tall ceilings, grey blinds. And there I laid, against a hard mattress and a soft pillow. A wave of chill washed through me from time to time.

A numb sensation was spreading from my right biceps. It gradually spread to my right forearm, my fingertips; from my right arm to my shoulder and neck. Then a dull, persisting throbbing took its place.

I gently caressed the region with my left hand, fingertips cold as ice. The throbbing subdued after this light caressing, yet my mind started galloping like a horse running for its life on the moor.

_The caravan..._

_The dark room..._

_The revolver..._

_The blood..._

_The ear-shattering explosion..._

My mind ran clear.

"Ah, you're awake - stay still!" a soft, sugary voice comforted me.

I tried my best to sit up, using my left arm to support my whole torso. I fell and hit my head against the too-soft pillow.

"You were really brave, Amy," a deep, nonchalant voice rang beside me, "the wound must have hurt."

The voice, so familiar... just like Daddy's... yet I clearly remember witnessing Daddy's life drained through the blood flowing from his wound.

That was...

l blinked, totally dazzled and mystified.

"Hello, Amy. My name is Charles and I'm here to help you." _Daddy taught me not to let strangers help me..._

I shook my head.

"Amy, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you know what happened to Daddy and Mommy?"

Of course I do. I saw their life draining away from their souls drip by drip, drop by drop, until the last drop of blood slopped into the crimson puddle.

"A baddie pointed a revolver at Daddy and Mommy and they bleed very much... I saw them d-d-d..." Words were stuck in my throat.

Charles looked shocked.

"You saw how your dad and mom were killed?"

"I was with them... And wait. Why am I here, and where is this?" I wondered feebly.

"Someone called the police and said the Chens were found in an abandoned warehouse near Marin Headlands. You're in the hospital now - the bullet went into your right biceps, but it won't cause any permanent damage, Dr. Evans said."

Wait. There's something weird.

"Why - and how - did he know we're the Chens?" I lifted my eyebrow.

"He took a look at the man's wallet - and the ID read 'Harry Chen', he said."

"But Daddy's wallet wasn't in his pockets - he didn't bring it with him when he walked out of our Jeep." I objected.

"What about if we get a Detective to help you? I can't really help you to catch that killer, but I can help you to find a new home - you can't live alone in your family house yet; you're still a minor," Charles frowned.

"Okay," I consented.

Charles left the ward.

* * *

I was sure they must've arranged someone to wait outside my room. In a matter of a few minutes, a detective and his girl partner entered. The girl was really pretty, and her dark hair lustrous enough to remind me of Mommy.

"Hello, Amy. I'm Maria and this is Jacob, and we're both from the police! We are trying to help you catch the person who killed your parents." The pretty woman kindly said as she sat next to me on my bed.

_Just like how Mommy lulled me to sleep..._

A tear rolled down my cheeks.

"Amy? Are you okay?" The man - Jacob - handed me a piece of tissue.

"I'm okay, uh - Jacob, thanks!" I tried to smile, but ended up choking.

"Amy?" Maria waved in front of me, "can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure..." I NEED the baddie to be in jail. This is what I long for after Daddy and Mommy's death. I don't want another child to be like me... Being all alone without parents to huddle with when scared at night.

I sucked air into my lungs through my teeth.

"Did you see the baddie's face?"

_As if I knew too little._

"Mr. Baddie is tanned and he his breath stinks. He actually covered his face up with a black cloth covering his nose and lips, but I could see his beard sticking out. It was long... like a wizard's beard only that it wasn't so white."

Jacob was shocked. "How could you see so much when you're so scared?"

I blinked.

Maria didn't show any sign of awe. She simply carried on with the questions. "Where did your dad and mom plan to go to when you were taken from your car to the caravan?"

I swallowed. "We were going to pay a surprise visit to my cousins. We just stopped there because the tyres of our Jeep kinda went wrong. Daddy then left the car... and then this guy came, took Daddy and stuffed something black into his mouth." I shuddered. It wasn't a memory that I would like to be etched into my mind.

"Then?" Jacob prompted.

I inhaled deeply.

"The guy took us to his caravan, and I saw Daddy's mouth was bleeding. I tore bits off my blouse because I hoped this would help the bleeding stop. The car stopped and the guy forced us into a room with white light... Charles said it was an abandoned warehouse in Marin Headlands..."

"Who's Charles?" Maria interjected.

"Oh, the one who came to help me. He's leaning on the doorframe outside!" I pointed.

"Oh, that's Mr. Waldencrest. I didn't think he would introduce himself to you as Charles." Maria explained.

"Continue," Jacob commanded, his hand massaging his temples.

"That guy told Daddy that he wanted to play a game. He called Daddy by Harry Chen but I don't know how he knew Daddy's name. He told Daddy to pick a gun out of the two that he placed in front of him. Daddy picked the farther one, but a flame came out instead of a bullet -"

"The guy shot your dad, your mom, and you. You didn't die but your right biceps was pretty much messed up, right?" Jacob guessed.

"How did you know?" I wondered, dazzled.

"Thank you, Miss Chen - I mean, Amy - and I may visit when I have a question for you to help me catch that gunslinger." Maria closed her notebook and stood up.

"What is a gunslinger, Maria?" I was curious.

"It is a person who uses guns to kill people. Take care, Amy." Jacob smiled at me, then walked out of my ward with Maria.

* * *

There was one thing that I was absolutely positive: I would be forever alone, without Daddy or Mommy telling me bedtime stories and going on the Ferris wheel with me. I would be forever alone, with only my teddy bear to hug and shed my tears into its beige fur. I would be forever alone, unable to enter the house where the Chens lived and devour on the lasagna and peach tarts Mrs. Chen gladly made.

I would be forever alone, without a family...

Totally oblivious to the fact that Charles was explaining me how I was taken into the care if the Federal government, I let my head wander. I recalled how Mommy made awesome S'mores, and let my buddies came and devour. I remembered Daddy's deodorant was lime-scented, and he loved using cologne with it.

I looked to the yonder, distant deeps and skies, all alone in my heart.

A violent jolt shot up my injured right arm, as if a bolt of electricity was applied from my forearm. I turned to my right absent-mindedly. Almost, I could see my beloved mother's soft gaze looking at me concertedly. I could almost see father's one hand resting on top of Mommy's shoulder, the other hand ruffling through my hair. I could almost see my doll Beth resting on the side of my pillow, waiting for me to dress and wash her.

Yet, I was greeted by Charles's kind smile.

Blood dripped in my heart for the millionth time, the wretched pain couldn't be erased.

I couldn't still accept the fact that Father and Mother were already dead, and I was the only surviving Chens in the world.

Tears had run dry in my system. Crying could do no good now. Was crying going to bring Father and Mother to live? Could my tears bring the baddie to justice? Could my sobs console the other little girl, whose parents were killed by the same baddie who killed my dearest mom and dad? Could my weeping alleviate the smarting pain lingering forever in my heart?

"Amy?" Charles waved his hand in front of me, "earth to Amy."

I blinked, unwilling to detach myself from the reminisce.

"Amy, I will bring you to your family home. You will pack your own things - including your papers. Then you will live in a residential home in San Francisco until you are 18. You understand?" Charles smiled amiably.

I nodded absent-mindedly. A trip to home? Whatever. I wouldn't be able to see mom coming out from the kitchen with steaming pancakes with maple syrup; dad wouldn't be slouching on the couch watching basketball games. Even if I were in the house, sitting in the conservatory and doing my homework, two-thirds of my home was already gone and not even long-distance calls could bring them back.

A nurse came in instantly. She walked to my bed, took a look at my right biceps, then murmured to Charles for a minute. Charles rose as the nurse left.

"Amy, we're going to your home now. Aren't you excited to be home again after such a long time?" he grinned.

I bit my lips. "Mom and Dad will never be home anymore. Never. Even if I go back, nothing will stay the same. Going back to San Diego doesn't mean that life will go on as before. Mom and Dad are dead. I can't change this."

Charles looked down. "Oh well, you're right; but wouldn't your parents want to see you alive once again, in your house? This will surely comfort them that their little angel is ready to move on with a fruitful life ahead."

I laid back against the pillow and sighed. My fists locked and unlocked. The muscles in my body tensed up and relaxed. I blinked and re-opened my eyes. After what seemed two hours, I finally said barely above a whisper,

"Okay, I'll go."

Charles walked me to the car park. I stopped, dead on my feet, unable to move.

_Would the baddie mistake Charles for my father and kill us?_

_Would I have the fortune to brush death again?_

_Would I be dragged from the car, with a gun pointed at my temple?_

Too many uncertainties. And I'm not willing to undergo such.

Someone tugged my arm. I took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I got distracted. Let's go." I said with a firm voice.

Charles took my hand and walked to his black Mercedes.

I clutched tightly to the seatbelt during the drive home, and my sense of fear and insecurity gradually dropped.

* * *

It was already twilight when we arrived in San Diego. My heart lit with anticipation when I knew we were finally near home, yet I couldn't help feeling a bit lost. If it were a fortnight ago, the lights in the living room would be blazing, with us munching on Caesar salad made by my mom Rebecca. I would be waiting at the front porch for my dad Harry to come back from work. I would be dressed in my favorite pajamas, roaming around in the garden and flying my kite.

The nostalgia was killing me. I came back to pay my last respect to Daddy and Mommy and promise to be a strong girl and carry on, but not expecting to be hit by such a heavy current of memory.

I recollected myself, inhaled, exhaled, then headed upstairs to pack my things.

I found the spare luggage bag in dad and mom's room, then began packing some of my clothes, books, and my favorite beige teddy bear which I begged Mommy for it for half a year.

I held back my tears as I saw the cushion with a family portrait printed on top on the chair at my desk. Why couldn't they stop reminding me of my parents' death?! This is getting too annoying... Not that I didn't love my parents - but I need time to accept the fact quietly.

Without second thoughts, I clutched to the cushion, and collapsed to the floor.

"Amy! Are you okay?"

It was Charles.

I rose from the ground like a lifeless zombie, and turned the doorknob.

_Wait. I was already a lifeless zombie. Ever since the baddie appeared, I had been walking in the dead, yet the heart still beat, the soul still mourned._

The door turned, the hinges cracking as what I remembered, and in front of me stood Rachel, my best friend and only cousin next to Charles, her eyes filled with tears. I brushed past Charles and threw my arms around her.

"Rachel!" I exclaimed with a broken voice, words unable to express my glee in meeting her here. Rachel and I hadn't seen each other for three years. I last saw her when she was 13 and I was 9. To me, Rachel had always been my best friend even though we didn't meet every year; she was one of my motivations to be a good girl. Mom was wondering if I missed Rachel, so she convinced Daddy to give her a surprise by paying her a surprise visit.

And then Dad and Mom didn't even come back to me.

Rachel's tears broke through her eyes. She was 16 now, already an adolescent, yet she still cared about me like when she was 8 and I was 4. "I'm so sorry... If only I had visited sooner - Rebecca and Harry wouldn't be bringing you to San Francisco and wouldn't have died!"

I tried my best to put on my brightest smile which would somewhat cheer Rachel up no matter what.

"Shh, it's okay Rachel, it's the baddie's fault not yours! I never blamed you... And I will never think of blaming you!" I patted her.

I stopped for a moment.

"Charles, can I stay here for one night? I want to talk to Rachel... I'm afraid that there would be no next time..."

Charles nodded and added that he would pick us up at 2pm the next day.

Rachel and I hardly slept for the night. We went to the beach next to my family house, strolled on the white, silky sand, with the soft spring breeze softly caressing our faces. We prattled about how we swam in the beach and picked seashells when we were little, about how delicious mom's S'mores and mango puddings were, about how we used to put milk in the freezer and eat them as milk lollipops when we went to play in the garden at noon. We remembered how we used to climb the palm trees on the beach, how we used to surf on our own miniature skateboards, how we wore our little bikinis and sunbathed like Rachel's parents and mine.

We ended up dozing off on one of the deck chairs, and woke up till the sun scorched our faces. We had a bright smile on our faces, and holding Rachel by the hand like we were little kids, we went back to my room and I continued packing up.

Suddenly, Rachel's voice rang beside my ears.

She was holding my diary. My lavender diary, flipped to the contacts page.

"Ames? Will you be able to send letters in the residential home?"

"I think so."

She scribbled something onto the page with her elegant handwriting.

"Here. My address. Write to me, and remember that I've always been your best friend and I'm always ready to listen to you." Rachel smiled.

A smarting pain shot through my heart. That was still an uncertainty, but whatever.

"Thanks, Rachel. Thanks." I pulled her into a tight embrace.

The clock in my room ticked two and rang. I glanced at it, snatched it and stuffed it into my bag.

I took the last, parting glimpse at my room. With that I turned to my heels and left, leaving it locked with time and memories.

* * *

Charles signaled me to his car, and I kissed goodbye to Rachel on the cheek before I climbed onto the car and bade adieu to San Diego.

During the long drive to San Francisco Residential Home for Youths, I watched the familiar shoreline and neighborhood fade from my line of vision. I wanted to cry so badly, yet I didn't. I promised Daddy, Mommy and Rachel that I would live like any good little child that my parents had every right to be proud of even in heaven.

It was another dusk when we reached the residential home. A woman in pink was waiting at the gate, and smiled at us as we pulled up.

She went to me and shook my hand.

"Hello, Amy. I'm Mrs. Yarwood and I'm the manager of this residential home. According to Mr. Waldencrest, your parents were killed by the Roulette Gunslinger - as what the SFPD said? Whatever. You're going to live here until you're 18 years old, then you can go back to your old family house." the woman said, with a sweet voice tainted by a sour breath.

"I understand, Mrs. Yarwood." I nodded.

She led me through a long corridor, and finally stopped at a room near the stairs.

"This is your room, Amy. You'll be living alone for this week in this room, then another young girl will join you. If you -"

"No, it's okay, Mrs. Yarwood. I'm okay with being in a room on my own." I smiled. _How long had it been since I last smiled at strangers?_

Mrs. Yarwood looked at my luggage and told me to finish unpacking before 7pm, then she wouhehld lead me to the dining room to introduce me to other girls.

As I was unpacking and putting my things into the drawers underneath my bed, my door was rudely yanked open. I stood up and was greeted by a brunette. Her face was twisted - in anger, or jealousy? - and she approached me.

Within a few seconds, I was lying beneath a wall, with my palms pressed against my left cheek.

I gasped.

Did someone stalked into my room, pushed me to the wall and slapped me?

The smarting pain in my cheek pretty much answered them all.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews! :D**

**Molly: Thanks! :) This is kind of like angst-y and tragic, and I hope I'm alright in this direction :D**

**Animiction: heh, did I mention that I love you so much sis?**


End file.
